Sage's Return
by AriaSage
Summary: A unknown relative returns. Harry has yet to learn of this person but Sirius know's all about her.


a harry potter fan fiction.

Disclamer: fanfiction orginal characters andnstory are not mine.

It had been a little over fifteen years since she had last seen the love of her life; she fell a sleep peacefully tonight but her dreams as always where ridiculed with events of the past. There was one memory particle that stuck with her always, having to say good-bye to her friend's family and little Harry.

Sage had been hiding for many years now, she new the Dark Lord had fallen, everyone new that story how could they not. However Sage had made a life for her self in the states, pretending to be a muggle. However she seemed to be secluding her self, after her most resent brake up with Joe, it was still clear in her mind. They had been sitting in his apartment watching TV. He had been really quiet all day "Joe what's up?" asked Anna.

"Nothing" he replied.

"Joe look," said Anna turning to him, "I can tell there is something wrong!"

"Anna I don't want to do this right now."

"Ok now I'm just confused" she said.

"Fine, Anna I'm sorry I love you but I just feel like this isn't going to work between us where to different."

"What?" questioned Anna trying to remain calm and it not working her temper boiled and magic flowed out. "Just remember what I told when we got back together this is the last time," said Anna standing up.

"Anna wait, where are you going?" asked Joe.

"I'm leaving obviously, you need time to think and I'm to agitated to ague or get upset!"

"Anna" said Joe as she turned to leave. (Sage went by the name of Anna to keep her true identity secret.)

"Anna wait?" he said.

"No" she snapped "I told you over a year ago. If we where to brake up again that would be it, no more" and she stormed out of the apartment.

That same night Sage fell into an uneasy sleep, she was awoken later that night by light talking and she opened her eyes to a lit candle and saw two figures. She sat up quickly and the older woman spoke, "Don't react too quickly, I am from the future and you know what will happen if we touch," said her older self stepping into the light. Her hair was the same unruly black mass, but with a hint of red and white strands.

"Why are you here and who is with you?"

"Very good questions my dear. The young woman next to me is my daughter Atlantia Athena Black, she prefers Athena."

Sage's jaw dropped not sure on what to say, she was amazed Athena looked almost like her except for the eyes they where Sirius's. "But now to the point of why we are here," said the older Sage.

"Yes why is that?" asked the younger Sage.

"Well the place I and my daughter came from is your future. Originally I showed up a day early to visit Sirius and then went to help fight at the ministry in June. One died and crushed the heart of the light to see him die but I was too late to safe him but you can change that and I can explain." They talked until dawn explaining many things to the younger Sage then disappeared with the rising sun.

This had happen just a few days ago; however it was only one of the many things on her mind. From the moment her nephew Harry had returned to the wizarding world Sage had been keeping track of what was going on there. Sage new the time would come when she had to return and fight against the looming threat, and that time was nearing.

It was late on a hot June's night O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T's would be starting the next day. Sage sat in her room with parchment and a pen, she needed to contact Dumbledore. It took some time but she managed a short and to the point letter, she sealed the letter with her wand and the Griffendor seal. Sage passed the parchment to her owl nightwing; she was as black as the night sky.

As Nightwing took off out the open window, she wrote and sealed a letter to Sirius. Sage decided to relax and started to meditate. Sabola her little monkey was a small chimp no bigger then her forarm (Joe had always said he was just a stuffed animal), but she wondered as Sabola curled up to her what he would think if he ever saw this.

In the middle of her meditation her cell started ringing, she opened her eyes a little annoyed. She flipped opened the phone and checked the caller I.D. It was Joe again for about the eight time that day. Sage closed her phone and let the call go to voice mail; she had stopped answering her phone. Over the past two days Sage only answered the phone if some one was calling her back or her mother (Dawn) called. Sage had gone back to meditating, but it wasn't long before something else interrupted her concentration.

With a light pop Albus Dumbledore appeared in the middle of Sage's room, he was dressed in mid-night blue and looked extremely tired, and seemed somewhat surprised. "Sage… Sage Potter is it really you?" asked Albus.

She looked at him with her long wild dark hair and a smile playing on her lips. "Yes, Albus it is me, I figured it was time for my return."

"Okay, answer me this: Why is it you always knew what your brother, Sirius, and their friends where up to?" asked Dumbledore knowing that only a few people new the right answer.

"Because I was able to change form into two different animals, I was always able to stay in the shadows, or blend in with the other pets in the school. It is also how I got the nick-name shadow," replied Sage.

"So it is true some of the roomers I heard over the years?"

"Yes, I had hoped word of that had reached you, when Harry started school I started revealing my true self in wizarding shops and villages months apart form each other. I have seen parts of the near future and my time to return has come."

"Is it safe to talk here?"

"Yes, know one especially Voldemort and his Death Eaters actually know I'm alive."

"Can you tell me anything to come?" asked Albus conjuring a chair and some tea for two.

"There are some things I can say, yes" replied Sage excepting the tea.

"When ever you want to start then," said Albus.

"A question first: What is the day and month I was first ever caught somewhere I wasn't suppose to be?" asked Sage quit softly.

"Let's see, it was your third year and Bella found you out of bonds it was a Friday night in late January right after the start to the first War."

Sage nodded to show he was correct "Ok where to start, well by weeks end Harry will have another vision, this will lead him to some drastic measures. He will end up at the ministry, there will be a fight, one will die, and many will be injured but fine in the end."

She paused here and sipped her tea; Albus remained quiet and waited for Sage to continue.

"I can help change only one event out of all these, I have already choicen and I hope it will change the course of events that follow from repeating again."

"What do you mean Sage?"

"Well my future self came back to see me, dangerous I know but in the original time line I don't show up until it was way to late. I basically gave my self some help. As it is set know if I don't show up the world will be controlled by the dark lord with in a few years, and there will be nothing but a small group called the residences to fight against him. My future self explained to me what it is like where she came from."

"Interesting, Sage I want to sit down and talk more about this soon."

"Not a problem Albus, one last thing she spoke of a prophecy that lays out these events, and I'm very close to finding it. Now if im correct you have reestablished the Order of the Phoenix?" asked Sage with a raised eye.

"Of course, so you still seek to help?"

"Yes of course I do, I also wished to inform you before I showed up out of no where I would also like it if you did not tell anyone of my return yet!"

"Ok then, may I know which event it is you intend to change?"

"I need to stop the one death from accruing to start the change in our future. However Albus you must wait for word to reach you about the kids being in trouble no matter where you are. Per usual you will show up at the right moment. Albus you most not speak of this to anyone we can not change the other events they must play out as there suppose to."

"I understand Sage and thank-you!"

Albus Dumbledore stood up gave Sage a hug and then said before leaving "I will see you at weeks end" and disappeared, at that moment Nightwing returned and settled on her perch.

During the next few days Sage settled all of her affairs including shutting off her cell and explaining everything to her mother. To her surprise Dawn new a lot of what was going on already, and took the rest quit well, she had packed everything she needed into a book bag full of things she would need picked up Sabola and headed for the kitchen to say good bye.

"I will be in touch mom, I love you and don't worry about me," they hugged quickly as Sage got ready to leave, but there was a sudden knock at the door, Sabola ducked into her hood. Sage sighed and walked across to the door and pulled it open. Joe stood on the porch looking a little nervous.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"There's nothing to talk about, it's over."

"Anna… you can't say that."

"I can and I will remember Joe you are the one who broke up with me," said Sage starting to close the door.

"Wait," said Joe noticing her bag. "Where are you going?"

"Away, why does it matter?"

"Just wondering" replied Joe.

"Look Joe I'm sorry but I can't do this any more it hurts too much. Look I have to go, maybe we will see each other again" said Sage and closed the door.

She went back to the kitchen and pulled on a black travel cloak to cover her Griffendor red dress, pulled the hood over her head, kissed her mother on the check and disappeared. She reappeared out side the Leakey Cauldron in Diagon alle. She went in and got a room from the bar keeper Tom. She paid for a few days and disappeared up the stairs. The key said room 12 so she headed down the hall to the right room. She walked in dropped her bag on the bed and then pulled down her hood to reveal her wild dark hair, and Sabola jumped out of her hood and to the bed. She looked in the mirror and thought 'What color?' then it came to her Auburn. She concentrated on the color and her hair and in moments it was auburn. She smiled placed her wand in an inside pocket of her travel cloak, then pulled the hood back up and headed for the Alley.

When Sage reached the sun filed alley she pulled off her hood. The place was quit busy today with everyone getting ready for summer holiday. She crossed to the coffee shop and got something to go. It was about mid-day now and after walking around Diagon alle Sage decided to get some shopping done. She wondered over to the bookshop wondering if Harry had, had his vision yet. Sage made her way thru the book shop getting updated Auror books and few other things as she made her way thru to the center she spotted Narsisa Bella's sister intent in her search. Sage dropped her books on the counter and greeted the shopkeeper. "Well hello young lady is that all," greeted the shopkeeper.

"Yes Sir it is" replied Sage as Narsisa came up behind her.

He told her the price and she passed him the gold, "Good day Sir" said Sage as she turned to leave with bags in her hands. Narsisa stared at Sage for a moment "Excuse me" she said "but you look formulae to me."

Sage stared at Narsisa for a moment "I don't think that is possible, I'm not from this area," said Sage with her American accent.

"My mistake I miss took you for some one who went missing along time ago" replied Narsisa turning back to the contour.

Sage headed back out onto the street with a smile, it was still nice out so she picked up some ingredients and then headed back to her room. Sage still had more shopping to do but decided she would finish it later. Once back in her room she dumped her bags on to the bed and started cleaning her self up.

Once she changed her hair back to normal, Sabola jumped on her shoulder and they headed out to the streets of London covered in her invisible cloak. Time was getting late as she made her way through the streets and the sun was just setting as she reached the Ministry's visitors entrance. Sage leaned up against a wall and waited for Harry and the others to arrive.

She had made it just in time with in moments she saw six Thestral's coming in for a landing. Harry was the first to land, then slid off and started looking around. Ron was next and fell completely off when he landed. Hermione and Ginny landed next to him and slid off gracefully. Neville jumped off when he landed and Luna dismounted smoothly. The group then headed for the visitors entrance and disappeared under ground.

Sage got comfortable knowing it would a bit of a wait. It was growing late and the moon shown brightly in the sky, it was nearly time to go. The Order should be showing up soon, she sat a little long then glanced at her watch, it read quarter of two. 'Time to go' she thought. Then removed her invisible cloak tucked it away and disappeared.

Sage moved thru the halls of the Ministry with amazing speed it had only taking a minute or so to reached the department of Mystery's. Into the blue lit room full of doors, thru the only open door and into the brain room, where she say Ginny holding her ankle, Luna with her and injured, Ron was being attacked by the brains which Sage magiced loosened with a wave of her hand, then she passed Hermione unconscious on the floor. She ran into the next room where the fighting was happening.

Harry was being confronted by a death eater, Bella had just finished with Tonks and was heading at Sirius and they where moving towards the dais. Sage started moving thru fighting Order members and Death Eaters so fast that no one saw her. She headed straight for the Dais where Sirius and Bella where moving up the arch. Bella shot off a spell, which knocked Sirius off his balance and started to fall. Sage sent a disarming charm at Bella and with her free hand; she made a quick motion with her hand and he stopped in mid air. To say the least Sirius was surprised to be stopped in mid air, he looked around for who had just saved his life. To his surprise a very formulae witch with long wild dark hair stood at the bottom of the Dais floor, it seems no one had seen her enter.

While Sage brought Sirius safely to the floor, Bella had taken off with Harry close on her tail not knowing Sirius was still alive. She wished she could stop him but knew better then to interfere. Dumbledore had entered the fight somewhere along the line and was now rounding up the last few Death Eaters. He glanced at the order members and then to Sage he winked at her and went after Harry.

The order, five D.A. members and Sage all gathered together and headed for the hospital wing at Hogwarts. It was hours later when Harry and Dumbledore came into the hospital wing. Harry crossed the room to his godfather and gave him a hug and apologized, glanced at Sage then went over to Ginny's bed and hugged her tightly. She was the only one still awake out of his five friends. They both sat talking quietly, Sage watched as she talked with Dumbledore and a few others.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling along after a while and started fussing over Harry, she made both of them take some dreamless sleep potion. They both laid, down in separate beds and where quickly a sleep.

"Will he be ok Albus?" asked Sage with concern.

"Yes he has been through a lot but with family and friends around he will be fine."

A few days later Sirius and Sage walked out on to the grounds, it was a beautiful day out. Across the lake two figures could be seen. As they moved around the lake Sirius could tell that the two people where Harry and Ginny. "I'm amazed Madam Pomfrey let them out!"

"Yeah me to," agreed Sage as they walked along the lake to them.

As they neared Harry and Ginny could be seen talking to each other, neither seemed to be paying attention. As they came up behind them Sirius gave a little caught and made both teens jump. "Sirius" yelled Harry getting to his feet, "Don't do that I thought Umbridge was back."

"Sorry, so how did you two get away from Madam Pomfrey?" asked Sirius slightly laughing.

"Um…not easy but we pulled it off and the best part is my brother is still up there" said Ginny smiling.

"So Sirius, are you going to introduce you friend?" asked Harry.

"Aaa… yes Harry Ginny this is Sage. We where suppose to be married the summer of your second birthday. She also happens to be your father's sister," said Sirius going a little red.

"Wow" said Harry a little surprised "I didn't know my dad had a sister."

"I know Harry and I'm sorry about not telling you, but how is this when you come over this summer we will sit down and talk about it."

Harry nodded to show his agreement, and then started back up to the school holding Ginny's hand. The headed back up to the hospital wing where Hermione and the others where still under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey. Harry and Ginny sat on the end of Hermione's bed while Sage and Sirius talked with Molly. "Where did you find them?" asked Molly.

"Out next to the lake," said Sirius glancing over at them.

"Are they ok?"

"Actually yeas they seemed just fine," answered Sage.

After their brief discussion Sirius slipped his arm around Sage and joined the group discussing the last few days. Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville were finally aloud to leave the hospital wing with just enough time to pack. Harry had helped Ron and Neville since his own packing was done and Ginny helped Hermione. After quickly throwing every thing together the group head for the train they all said good by to Sage and Sirius who where waiting at the platform, and boarded the train for home.

The End


End file.
